


Playlist of our Lives

by madeirablue



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dansen Thirst Squad, F/F, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeirablue/pseuds/madeirablue
Summary: Songs from different times in their life together.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Playlist of our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to music and I couldn't figure out what to do with all these fic ideas. The rating and tags will change as I add more to the series

"C'mere."

Kelly looked up as Alex stood from the couch and reached out her hand.

"What?" asked Kelly with a questioning smile.

The redhead had an adoring smile on her face, gently tugged on Kelly's hand. "Just come here."

With an indulgent grin Kelly let herself be guided up. Alex grabbed her phone and with a few taps soft music filled the room. The redhead turned back to her girlfriend and opened her arms.

"You hate dancing." Kelly stepped into the welcoming arms, sinking into the warmth and security they always brought.

"I know but you love it."

With her fingers curling into red strands the therapist pulled Alex in for a sweet kiss. They spent long moments swaying to the beats, getting lost in their love, and occasionally giggling at their attempts to dip and twirl one another.

The opening strands of a particular song started and Kelly snuggled in close with her arms around Alex's neck. 

"I love this song." Kelly whispered.

Nuzzling into dark locks, Alex started to softly sing.

_I'd spend ten thousand hours and ten thousand more  
Oh, if that's what it takes to learn that sweet heart of yours_

Kelly's heart sped up at the sweet sound of Alex's voice serenading her.

_And I might never get there, but I'm gonna try  
If it's ten thousand hours or the rest of my life_

Alex tipped Kelly's chin up and gazed into the big brown eyes she hoped to be her home forever.

_I'm gonna love you_

**Author's Note:**

> .10,000 Hours by Dan and Shay ft Justin Bieber


End file.
